<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jump rewrite part one by Harleyq127</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450428">Jump rewrite part one</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleyq127/pseuds/Harleyq127'>Harleyq127</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jump [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abuse, Cutting, Depression, F/M, Foster Care, Mental Health Issues, Rape/Non-con Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:22:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleyq127/pseuds/Harleyq127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I had a lovely commenter/ fan ask for more on my jump story so I decided to rewrite and add more detail to the story as well as break it into parts. While it is basically the same story there are some differences.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Damian Wayne/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jump [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jump rewrite part one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were standing by the edge of the street your backpack over your shoulders as you waited. A glance to the side at your caseworker had her frowning and glancing down at her phone. You hitched your bag up higher and opened your mouth to make a comment, if it was about their lateness or a reassurance you weren't really sure. Before you could say anything a car came screeching to a stop in front of you and you had to jump back to avoid being hit when they ran over the curb. As a man and women you recognized as your new foster parent's stepped out of the car both apologized to your caseworker but neither so much as spared a glance in your direction. You had narrowed your eyes and opened your mouth to complain or at least say something when she spoke up talking to the women and explaining how the next visit would go. The man stepped close to you and after looking you up and down his hand came to rest on your shoulder. You froze, your body going stiff under his touch as he spoke interrupting their conversation and effectively ending any chance you had at speaking. "Yes ma'am we understand. This isn't our first time taking in a child, but unfortunately we must get going now." The women climbed into the passenger seat with out a word and his hand on your shoulder was firmly leading you into the back seat. You turned back to your caseworker as he rounded and started the car only to find her gone, not even bothering to wave you off. You let out a silent sigh and clutched your bag to your chest staring out your window and memorizing the area around you as best you could.</p><p>    The first visit passed without incident although it usually did, it was after that the problems always started appearing. You were in the small bedroom trying to sleep when your door creaked open. Instantly stiffening you reached across your bed slowly and grabbed your phone. A hand came down on your wrist before you could so much as type your password in and it went flying across the room shattering into a bunch of pieces when it hit the wall. You opened your mouth to let out a cry when the same hand clamped down on your face covering your mouth and silencing you. You could hear heavy breathing as he leaned over you his breath fanning over your face as he spoke in your ear. "I would be quiet if I were you, the quieter you are the faster this goes understood?" You shook your head violently and bit at his hand over your mouth making him cry out. His hand shot out and snapped your head to the side with a painful snap. Letting out a gasp you blinked back tears that rose to your eyes as his hand dropped to your face to grip your neck both pinning you and cutting off your air. You struggled against the hand as much as you could but you were quickly loosing consciousness. He let out a chuckle and his voice was in your ear again. "Do you understand now? Stay still and silent, got it?" You wanted to protest but you couldn't instead you nodded weakly against his hand and he released enough for you to drag in a gasp of air before his free hand came and ripped your pajama pants off you making your body tense. You renewed your struggle uncaring about the pressure on your throat when he pressed harder cutting off your air totally until your vision went black and you fell limp.</p><p>    Your eyes opened and you dragged in a painful gulp of air. Siting up your hand raised shakily to your tender throat you felt tears slip down your cheeks as you caught a glimpse of bruised thighs and blood seeping from between them. You shuddered and fell off the bed retching into the trash can painfully. When you were done you collapsed and curled up sobbing silently as you shook from cold, fear or disgust you didn't know. </p><p>    The next morning after a night of no sleep you weren't allowed to go to school instead you were forced to clean and when he got home his hand lingered on your arm before you tried to pull back. As soon as you recoiled you were flying across the kitchen head hitting the counter and making the world swim in front of your eyes as he stepped up to you and snarled. "You will be still when I touch you, you will not speak unless you are spoken to and you will not leave this house unless I bring you somewhere do you understand me?" As you blinked back the tears and pain you glanced up to find your foster mother watching from the doorway, you tried to beg her silently for help but she turned away walking towards her bedroom and locking herself in leaving you alone. He stepped closer raising his foot and kicking you in the ribs making you cry out as you felt one snap from the impact. His voice was low and dangerous as he repeated his question. Gasping for breath you nodded and once he was satisfied he left instructing you to clean the kitchen.</p><p>    The next time he came to your room you were ready waiting by the doorway to try and slip out behind you. He caught you at the front door dragging you back by your hair and you fought kicking and shouting until your head was slammed into the wall by your door. You felt yourself going limp and he tossed you on your bed. He was on top of you before you were fully aware grinning as he spoke his hand slipping into his pants. "You always make this so difficult on yourself, you could just let it happen, it wont hurt so much." He chuckled as you tried to struggle underneath him before your hands were pinned to the bed and he was ripping your pants off. He was forcing himself inside you making you scream out in pain before a pillow was shoved over your face. You tried to struggle but it was all you could do to breath. You had gone still by the time he was done sobbing silently body shaking like a leaf as he pulled out from you making you wince. He patted your thigh as he lifted off the bed. "See isn't that so much easier? You'll learn to enjoy it soon enough." </p><p>    You had stopped going to school entirely and were left alone most days locked in your bedroom. One day they forgot to lock the bedroom door but not the front door. As you slipped around the apartment you looked for anything you could find, managing to find a pocket knife which you hid under your bed. You were weak, having not eaten for nearly a week but you were afraid to take anything. So instead you went back to your room, using the knife to damage the lock on your window so you would be able to get out when ever you wanted.</p><p>    When he got home and realized the door was unlocked he smiled thinking he had broke you, you now were able to leave your bedroom during the day and as he thought was appropriate you thanked him. You were given dinner that night and you were still too weak to fight back when he came into your room instead lying still and quiet only silent tears escaping your eyes. But when he was gone you slipped out the pocket knife and as you looked down at your skin you could see all the places his hand gripped you, you took that blade and slashed into them trying to destroy the image only succeeding in making yourself weaker.</p><p>    It was months before you were no longer locked into your room at night, but you still didn't try to leave. You had tried to beg your caseworker for help but you were brushed off and she laughed at you leaving you there to get punished so instead you used the blade on your own skin sometimes deeply sometimes not, just to try and feel something besides numbness. You stopped crying when he touched you just looked off to the side and waited silently for him to finish before slipping your blade out.</p><p>    One night as winter came and you could hear the news talking about Joker breaking out of Arkham you found yourself slipping out the window and climbing onto the roof. You were standing on the edge not sure why you had waited until midnight or when it was snowing but you stepped up onto the ledge and closed your eyes letting your head tilt back and the snow fall on your face. You took a deep breath and released it slowly as the snow fell heavier cloaking the world in silence and pure whiteness. You had focused so much on your deep breaths one foot inching closer to the edge that you didn't hear the body land and roll on the roof behind you. You did however hear the voice that spoke and you spun gracefully for being on a snow covered ledge. "Are you alright miss?" You watched as Robin stood there his hand flexing by a gadget hanging from his belt before turning so you could see him and over the edge. "I believe I am. Why are you here? Isn't the Joker out of Arkham?" You questioned watching as he approached you carefully. As he stepped closer the light coming off a billboard reflected off the white of the lenses in his mask as they narrowed slightly before he took another step towards you. "Took care of him already, Batman's bringing him in." You nodded in understanding and tilted your head back once more feeling the snow stick to your face. You listened as he stepped closer the snow crunching under his boots but you didn't move closing your eyes instead knowing if he wanted to pull you off the edge he would. He stepped up beside you and you opened your eyes as you felt a heavy weight drop gently over your shoulders. "If you are planning on staying up there all night you might as well be warm." Your eyes found he had unhooked his cape from his shoulders and draped it over yours pulling the hood up to cover your head,</p><p>    The two of you stood in silence for a while before he drew your attention with a question. "Are you planning on jumping?" You shrugged and glanced down over the edge. "I think it would be more of a step, but I think that was the idea coming up here." He scowled as you raised one foot and let it hover over the edge in emphasis but he didn't jerk you back like you had expected instead just scoffed. "People planning to jump don't wait for one of us to get here and stop them." You inclined your head slightly in acknowledgement before you spoke again. "That's true but I think it's peaceful up here, I was hoping to enjoy it while I could." He hummed and reached over to pull the cape tighter around you. "You're shivering, we can continue this conversation inside." You smiled softly finally turning to him fully and shook your head. "That's okay Robin, I appreciate your concern but I'm sure you have better things to do. Now I could pretend like you being here saved my life, or you said the one thing I needed to hear but what's the point in lying when you wouldn't believe it?" You smiled ruefully as his jaw dropped open in shock before you handed him back his cape and started to turn back towards the fire escape pausing at the top. "Robin can I ask you something?" He nodded after snapping his mouth shut and swallowing. "Before you swing to the next building does it feel like you are falling or flying?" He hesitated and his hand came to rest on the gadget he was hovering over before. "I could..... I could show you if you want." You chuckled softly and shook your head before turning to head down the ladder. "Goodbye Robin." You called softly over your shoulder.</p><p>    You hadn't even made it down one level before he was scrambling after you demanding to know what you meant. "Goodbye? Don't you mean goodnight?" You paused at your open window and turned to face him and met his eyes through the mask as best you could. "Robin I left the roof but that doesn't mean you solved my problem, that's not how this works. But it's time for you to go help someone who wants it." You slipped inside your window and kicked off your sneakers your eyes immediately finding the spot under your mattress your knife was before you turned to close the window. His hand shot out and caught your wrist before you could close it and you froze body tensing but he didn't notice. "What does that mean? Tell me what I can do to help you!" He demanded but you just shook your head and pulled your wrist from his grip before you spoke kindly to him. "Oh Robin, you can't save everyone in this world, some of us just need to be let go. Go home Robin." He shook his head his voice cracking slightly when he spoke his voice rushed. "Please don't put this on my shoulders. I can't leave you and know I could have done something to help.... even if it's just refusing to leave." You tensed again and clenched your jaw a flash of anger surprising you as you snapped at him. "Don't do that, don't try to guilt trip me, you have no right!" He recoiled slightly before his face smoothed into a mask of perfect blankness, one you recognized all to well and had you swallowing back your anger. "I know, please I just.... you deserve a chance in this world to be happy. Look I'll come back every night and you can ask me almost anything you want if you just give me the chance to figure out how to help you." You dropped your eyes to your bare feet before you spoke again voice a little shaky as you did having to swallow past a lump in your throat to get the words out. "You have one week, after that you need to promise to leave me be if you haven't figured it out. Deal?" You held out your hand to him and he hesitated before reaching through the window and shaking it. He seemed to hear something you didn't and he raised his hand to his ear before letting out a sigh. "Go Robin, I'll be here tomorrow, a week from tomorrow our deal ends." He nodded and started to turn before pausing and looking back at you. "I'll see you tomorrow." You closed the window with a nod and watched as he swung away giving you a little wave as he passed by.</p><p>Damian's pov</p><p>    You cursed as you came to a stop not too far away and covered your face as you tried to make sense of your rushing thoughts. While you were trying to think about why you took the rooftops that led you to her you realized you had spoken to her more then any other civilian anyone else you would have yanked off the roof and dropped at a hospital but you spoke to her. You couldn't help but wonder as you resumed your trip back to the cave, why she had lingered long enough for you to find her on the roof. She hadn't seemed frightened but as you slid into the cave you closed your eyes in thankfulness anyway. Father was quick to demand answers and instead of snapping and telling him you were doing your job you told him the truth. "I found a girl on her roof ready to jump. I convinced her to give me a week to help her. She.... seemed empty lost almost." You hadn't realized the cave was still full of your siblings but as you heard the clatter raise rushing towards the computer you let out a sigh and reached up to pinch your nose before leaving them to go shower and change.</p><p>    When you came back out of the locker room they were all speaking rapidly and arguing, although you didn't want to get involved something told you to ask. "What are you arguing about?" Dick glanced over his shoulder at you before motioning towards the computer on which you could see your tracker displaying her roof top where you had lingered for about an hour talking to her. "We are trying to see who is going to see her tomorrow." You narrowed your eyes and stepped closer voice lowering slightly in warning. "I will be, she agreed to give me a week not any of you." Jason spoke up before anyone else could with a roll of his eyes. "Listen Demon you aren't exactly good with people, she's either gonna push you off the roof or jump as soon as you leave. You should let the professionals handle it." He motioned to himself and you started to snarl before finding yourself cut off by father. "Enough, if she agreed to give Damian a week then he shall go. If you run into any trouble one of your siblings will go in your place and let her know okay?" You snapped your mouth shut and gave a curt nod before all of you being sent up the stairs for a forced sleep over. Cass caught up to you and wrapped her arm around your shoulder making you tense but you didn't throw her off. She tapped your chest over your heart with two fingers eyebrow raised asking if you followed your heart. You nodded again and stopped with her halfway up the stairs. "That's Drake's area I don't go through there. Something told me to, and what to say to her." She nodded and smiled tapping your chest again this time a command instead of a question. "Continue little brother." She turned and left you on the stairs your hand coming up to rest over the spot she tapped as you lost yourself in thought.</p><p>Your pov</p><p>    The next night found you back on the ledge dressed warmer not for yourself but to hide then new bruises on your arms from earlier in the night when he bent you over the table in front of his wife who made no move to stop him or even look. You lingered your feet hanging over the edge having no where to rush off to when you heard his steps crunch over the roof behind you. Once he had swung his feet over the edge and he was sitting next to you the heat from his shoulder to his thigh pressing against yours, he spoke then quietly. "Hello." You swung your feet once before greeting him just as quietly voice a little hoarse. "Hey, you came back." He shifted beside you and you shot him a glance to see him frowning at you. "Of course I did, I promised you didn't I?" You nodded and the two of you fell silent before his hand raised to his ear and he let out a sigh. You just tilted your head expecting him to say he had to go but he just kicked his feet and shook his head before speaking. "My... brother.... He believes that I'm going to annoy you so much you'll push me off the roof instead of jumping." You let out a surprised chuckle and shook your head. "Nah the city needs you Robin, you're too good for this world for me to do that. Besides I think you have something for that." You motioned to his belt and he raised his hand rubbing at his neck scoffing and you pictured his eyes rolling behind his mask making your lips twitch upwards. "You aren't fast enough to push me off anyway." You just shrugged and you both fell into a comfortable silence.</p><p>    He had shifted closer his body heat warming you as a drizzle started around you when you felt him stiffen. Opening eyes you hadn't realized you closed you could see him frowning before glancing at you. "Do you have to go?" He nodded and you let out a soft sigh before using his shoulder to raise yourself to your feet. He stiffened under your touch but he didn't pull away until you jumped onto the roof and headed towards the fire escape. "Wait... I.... I don't know your name?" You turned and smiled softly at him. "Y/n L/n, it's nice to meet you Robin." You were slipping down the ladder before he could say anything else and just as you were closing the window he climbed down and stopped you speaking softly. "I'll see you tomorrow right?" You nodded and you didn't miss his eyes glance towards your wrist when you scrunched your nose as you twisted it trying to force the window shut.</p><p>    Once you had the window and curtain's closed your hand slipped under the mattress and you pulled out your pocket knife. You pulled it open slowly and balanced the tip on your finger holding it up as long as you could until you wavered and it started to fall creating a slice down your wrist when you didn't flinch back. You let out a hiss before repeating the process on the other side and then twice more one each side each time letting out a hiss or sigh. Once you were bandaged you pulled back the curtain slightly and leaned your forehead against the cold window. "Good night Robin." You spoke softly and flinched as you heard the other bedroom door slam open right down the hall.</p><p>Damian's pov</p><p>    The next night you were rushing through the sleet before you skidded to a stop drawing in a sharp breath when you didn't see her on the roof but when you glanced down you saw her curtains open and the light in the room on. You let out a sigh of relief before you swung across to her window and tapped softly making her jump. Your eyes narrowed as she glanced towards her bedroom door at the sound before the window. She visibly sagged in relief at seeing you and your frown grew even as she raised off the bed and crossed the window to open it and let you in. Her finger raised to her lip motioning for you to be quiet and you nodded before she grabbed a towel resting at the foot of her bed and held it out to you. You took it and ran it through your hair until it was no longer dripping thankful your uniform was waterproof. You glanced around her room and your frown grew as you realized it was not the kind of room you would have expected, there were no pictures, an empty desk and bookcase in the corner, only a backpack shoved under the desk and the bed looked used. Once you dropped the towel dangling it between your finger tips she made to reach out for it but you caught a flash of white under her slightly raised sweatshirt sleeve. Your hand dropped the towel and you jerked forward pulling her arm free of the sleeve and exposing a bandage and several older and newer scars littering her wrist. Before she could so much as gasp you had repeated with her other arm exposing the same. As you pushed both sleeves up further you caught sight of fully formed bruises in the shape of hand prints.</p><p>    She jerked away and scrambled over the bed putting it between you and you froze when you made a sound in your throat and she flinched nearly dropping to her knees. "Y/n....." You trailed off and held up your hands as you made to step around the bed. She backed up until her back was against the wall and you heard her whimper out something that sounded like please before you were repeating yourself. "Y/n... I'm sorry. Can I touch you please?" You had to repeat yourself a few times before she raised her head and it wasn't until her eyes locked with yours through the mask that she nodded, you nearly froze thinking she could see through it but shook it off instead stepping forward and pulling her into your arms your hand going to cup the back of her head like you had seen Dick do. She was frozen for a minute before her body shook hard and she let out a nearly silent sob burying her face in your chest.</p><p>    You held her against you until her body stopped shaking and she dragging in a rough breath. When you pulled back you didn't put much space between the two of you moving your hand from the back of her head to cup her cheek wiping her tears away with your gloved thumb gently. "Who is doing this to you y/n?" When she shook her head and closed her eyes you frowned and tried again voice softer this time. "Please talk to me, I can help you." She pulled away from your hands and you let her go not wanting to scare her again. You watched as she dragged in a shaky breath and bit her lip before closing her eyes. "You can't help me Robin.... no one.... there is nothing you can do for me." You were ready to grab her shoulders and snap at her but you tamped it down knowing it wouldn't help, before you could promise her you could help your comm went off in your ear and you stiffened as you heard oracle telling you that penguin had broken out and was nearby you glanced at her before speaking. "I'm five minutes away, I'll go now." You turned back to find her smiling almost ruefully at you. "I will be back tonight and then you and I are going to talk about this." She shook her head and followed you to the window keeping back a safe distance. "It's okay Robin, I'll see you tomorrow." She closed and locked the window before you could protest.</p><p>Your pov</p><p>    He had tried to come back that night but you rolled over in your bed and pretended to be asleep waiting until he finally left before letting silent tears drip down your cheeks. The next night you almost locked yourself in your room again but you decided against it instead waiting for him on the roof the small amount of rain falling not bothering you at all. You heard him land behind you and you spoke first hoping to keep him from asking. "Hello Robin." A glance over your shoulder at him showed him walking towards you hood pulled up and blood welling up on his cheek from a shallow cut under his eye. You spun on the ledge and frowned at him pointing when he stopped not far from you. "You're bleeding, is that your only cut?" He raised his hand wiping at his cheek and raising his eyebrow in surprise when his gloved fingers came away bloody. "Yeah, didn't even realize I got hurt." You said nothing to that just slid off the ledge towards him and held out your hand. He caught your wrist and with a flinch you opened your hand to show him a clean tissue which after a glance at it he released your hand and tilted his head letting you clean it before thanking you sweetly.</p><p>    You could see on his face as he tried to figure out how to say whatever he wanted to say and you turned around leaning against the ledge to look over the dark city. He joined you arm pressed against your gently and to your surprise he remained silent. After a while you turned your head towards him and asked for something that had been bothering you. "Can I ask you a question?" He hummed and turned his head to look at you. "What color are your eyes?" He stiffened and you could see him debating if he was going to answer that so you decided to add to the question making him chuckle. "See I feel like you are constantly rolling your eyes at me so I'd like to imagine it with the right color eyes. Besides half the world has y/e/c so I don't think I'll know who you are from that." He nodded and you watched something cross his face before he answered you. "Green, my eyes are green." You smiled instantly picturing a shade of emerald green, because no other color would go with his skin tone and voice as well as that. You bumped your shoulder against his and you were going to leave it at that when he continued surprising you. "Everyone who knows her says I have my mother's eyes, and they are beautiful." He smiled briefly before it turned into a frown and he glanced away. You cleared your throat and took a guess at what was bothering him. "Robin, just because you share similarities with your parents doesn't mean you are them. You are your own person." He looked back at you and flashed you a smirk, you pictured him winking and it almost made you giggle. "Sounds to me like you're trying to flirt." You did giggle at that and he blushed at the sound cheeks darkening slightly before he ran his hand through his hair. His body froze and hand went to his ear before he spoke in a rushed tone. "Get inside y/n. Now." You didn't argue his voice enough to worry you. He was climbing on the ledge when you paused. "Be safe please." He nodded and you watched him swing away before you climbed down the fire escape and into your window.</p><p>Damian's pov</p><p>    You were rushing towards the location oracle gave you being the closest when you heard the explosion. It shook the roof you were on violently and you were nearly knocked off the edge from the force. You were leaping to the next roof when it went up and sent you flying backwards. You hardly managed to latch onto another roof before you smacked into the side of the building. You pulled yourself onto the roof with a grimace and you could only hear static in your ear making you curse as you realized the explosion killed the comm there. Your ears started ringing when the next building went up in flames and you curse before glancing down and seeing a child screaming from the building across from you. You slapped the signal on your belt sending a signal out and blinking back the wave of dizziness that hit you, you swung and broke through the window breaking the glass and landing next to the child. You had turned to swing him out the window when you felt the building shake. As you scrambled towards the window you recognized Red hood's helmet glinting in the fire light and shouted for him. He turned and saw you scrambling towards the edge of the roof you held up the kid in your arms who had gone limp with fear before signaling for a switch off and he nodded grabbing his grapple ready to swing. The building rocked again and you jumped just as it exploded using your back to shield him from the blast. You shouted out in pain as you felt something pierce through your side before hood was catching you both your grapple having never gone off. You could hear him shout but your ears were buzzing and you were quickly falling numb as he swung you away safely.</p><p>    When you started to stir you were held on his bike by his arm and he was putting pressure on both sides of your wound as he sped through the streets. "It's gonna be okay kid, were almost home." You gasped alerting him to you being awake and he let out a shout at the sound. "Jason..." You gasped out and he didn't correct you or scold you just held you closer against his chest as you swayed slightly. "Go see her tomorrow, please." Your head was lulling forward the effort to speak more then you could handle as your body tried not to fall off his bike. He let out a sound between a growl and huff and he shook you slightly impossibly gentle for him. "No way kid, you're gonna be just fine and you're gonna go annoy her so much she pushes you off her roof." Your head fell backwards against his chest and your eyes slipped closed hardly registering him speeding up or his shout of your name.</p><p>Your pov</p><p>    The next night you were waiting for hours and when you finally decided to give up and head inside when you heard a much louder thump then the one that normally alerted you to Robin's arrival. You froze for half a second before spinning towards the sound to find Red Hood raising to his feet his helmet shining in the light. You could see his shoulders tense as he glanced around before seeming to lock on you. "Robin asked me to come see you." You frowned and took a step closer before freezing hand going to cover you mouth. "Is he...." You trailed off afraid to say it and you watched him shake his head firmly voice cracking even through his mechanical speaker. "No he's.... it's bad but he'll pull through." You let out a sound that was half relief half fear and he closed the distance between you reaching up to wipe away tears you hadn't notice falling. His hand brushed back your hair gently before he spoke again. "He's a stubborn kid, total little shit, he'll be okay just to make our lives miserable once again. And you can finally push him off the roof." You chuckled wetly and it sounded broken even to you. "So you're the one who told him I'd do that huh?" He shrugged and you tilted your head back to look at him, you swallowed when you realized you had to tilt it all the way back to see him but you didn't step back, forcing yourself to stay still.</p><p>    He glanced down and he must have seen something on your face because he stepped back and gave you space making it so you didn't have to crane your neck to see him. "Can I ask what happened?" He shrugged and crossed his arms. "I don't see why not, he was trying to save a kid from a building that was about to explode. He managed to get out with the kid but took a piece of shrapnel through the side." You bit your lip to hold back more tears and sent up a silent prayer to a God you stopped believing in to watch over him. He cleared his throat the sound making you flinch and he gave a sympathetic twitch before he spoke. "I think he was more worried about leaving you alone then the damage to himself. Practically begged me to come tell you he didn't forget about your deal." You nodded and flashed a small smile at him. "Will you tell him I understand, and that when he get's better I owe him three nights." He nodded and started to turn away pausing on the edge of the roof to turn back to you. "Do you want one of us to come by tomorrow or you good to wait until he's fine?" You shook your head and stopped turned towards the fire escape. "It's okay, I'm not going anywhere until the deal is complete. Don't let him worry about me." He nodded and left you on the roof feeling more numb then you had before.</p><p>Damian's pov</p><p>    You shifted your head with a soft groan and you heard shifting feet. Prying your eyes open you searched the room for Jason your request echoing in your mind. When you found him, skimming past fathers worried face he was still in Red Hood gear minus the helmet and domino mask. He met your eyes and nodded to you making you relax slightly. "Is she....?" He made a face you couldn't quiet understand before he spoke. "She was waiting for you, she got upset when I told her but other then that she seemed fine." You let your head fall back with a huff and your eyes started to slide closed but he continued speaking. "You were right, she seemed empty. Even in Gotham I've never seen anyone cry with out knowing it." You lifted your head and met his concerned eyes. "Will you go back tomorrow?" He shook his head and frowned. "She doesn't want any of us there, just you. So she can give you the three nights she owes you." Before either of you could say anything else Alfred came in and made everyone leave to check you over.</p><p>    You were begging a week later to be able to go out, you had to compromise to get permission promising only to go see y/n and then come back to the cave. You were caught by Cass as you stood finishing lacing your boots, she was frowning and you could tell something was bothering her. Anyone else and you would have brushed past them but you frowned and stopped asking her what was wrong. "I'm unsure. Something feels wrong here." She pointed to her heart and your frown grew as you reached up rubbing at your chest above your heart. You had the same feeling all day, like something bad was going to happen, it's why you fought so hard to see her. "I feel it too." She nodded and motioned to the entrance to the cave. "Find her little brother." She tapped two fingers over your heart and stepped aside allowing you to rush past her.</p><p>Your pov</p><p>    You were frozen as you stood in the living room your body shaken as it struggled to hold itself up. He had left you like normal after using you and you had started to climb out your window when he came back in and caught you half out your window. He threw you on the bed and you managed to slip your hand under your mattress and wrap around your knife while he hit you. You were pinned down by your throat when you gasped out in pain shouting as loudly as you could. He sneered and dragged you out of the room to the living room where he threw you on the ground. With a few kicks to the ribs and stomach you were gasping for breath, one kick to the head and your vision was swimming. When he lifted you to your knees and his hand wrapped around your throat again you gripped your knife and plunged it into his shoulder. He let out a blood curdling scream and dropped to the ground. You scrambled around him and grabbed your back back. You had only made halfway to the front door when it burst open and cops were surrounding you. You dropped the knife you hadn't even realized you were still holding and when you were told to you dropped to your knees hands coming up over your head. You nearly passed out when they twisted your hands behind your back and you realized your arm must be broken. You shouted out but they didn't stop dragging you out between them as you sobbed from pain and fear.</p><p>    You could tell the night was almost over as the noise in the station picked up slightly but you just leaned further back against the wall, your casted arm wrapped around your ribs to keep them as steady as you could while you took shallow breaths. It had taken hours for pictures to be taken and you tried to tell them why you fought back what he had done earlier but no one listened so you fell silent refusing to answer any more questions. Just turning for the pictures as they asked you to. You could feel blood and tears drying on your face but you didn't move to wipe them away. You only briefly closed your eyes to think about Robin, you hoped he wouldn't hate you now.</p><p>Damian's pov</p><p>    You rushed to see y/n stopping on her roof and frowning when you didn't see her, you realized that it was later then you normally showed up so you climbed silently down the fire escape expecting to see her asleep in her bed. But you froze when you saw and empty room and as you struggled with the window for a minute before climbing in you threw open her drawers and closet to find them all empty. Tilting your head you realized her backpack was missing as well. Slapping your hand up you hit your comm as you climbed back onto the roof to search for anything left by her. When Oracle asked what was wrong you didn't try to hide the worry in your voice knowing she would see through it anyway. "She's gone! All her things are gone. Is she....? You trailed off unable to finish the sentence but you heard her typing away anyway. She let out a sound of disbelief. "Y/n L/n was arrested late last night for attacking her foster father. God the pictures..... She has a broken arm three broken ribs as well as bruises littering almost.... every inch of her body." You snarled and half of you wanted to go back into the apartment but you were already halfway turned towards the GCPD. "Is she at the hospital or GCPD?" Oracle let out a gasp and you could hear her typing. "GCPD but they want to send her to Arkham, I'm going to patch in B, he'll know what to do.</p><p>    You were on the roof across from the GCPD listening in as father spoke through the comm's to Oracle who was once again going through everything she had already told you and you felt your chest clench when he asked for more detail and she read off the description of hand print bruises on arms and thighs as well as one on her neck. Your body was tense as you struggled not to leap across the roof and break her out when your father's voice drew your focus again. "Robin, return to the cave." You protested but he silenced it not letting you argue. "Batman can't do much here but I will get her out." You heard the change in his voice and the determination, which made you sigh and turn back towards the cave. His voice filled your ear once more and when you didn't hear the telltale clicking of a keyboard you realized it was just the two of you. "Do you want me to bring her home?" You paused ignoring the pulling at your side as you dragged in a deep breath. "Yes.....please." You heard him agree before the comm was silent and you made your way home in silence, worry gnawing at your gut.</p><p>Your pov</p><p>    You slid your eyes open when you heard the gate at the end of the hallway creak open and looked up to find the commissioner stopping in front of your cell and motioning for it to be opened by a guard who hesitated before ordering you to step forward so he could place cuffs on you. The commissioner snapped at him with a roll of his eyes. "Is that what I told you to do? Just open the door, for Christ's sake she's just a child." You frowned and stood up keeping far enough back until you were motioned forward once the door opened. The officer gripped your upper arm rather gently and you didn't struggle letting them lead you down the hall and into an interrogation room. The commissioner spoke again as he lingered in the doorway. "Wait here, your lawyer will be with you in a moment." You stiffened and snapped your eyes to his. "I can't afford a lawyer." He waved you off smiling kindly hanging in the door. "Mr. Wayne sent him for you, it's all taken care of don't worry." He closed the door and left you alone staring at the door mouth agape.</p><p>    The door opened only a few minutes later and a well dress man came in carrying a briefcase and he stopped across from you holding out his hand to you which you took after a moment. "My name is Jacob, I'll be representing you. I need you to walk me through everything that happened last night." You opened your mouth but nothing came out, you just lowered your gaze to the table staring holes in it until he cleared his throat. "Miss I can't help you if you won't tell me what happened. You are so young don't throw your life away." You cleared your throat and after a minute raised your eyes to meet his. "Should I start with last night or last year when after a week of taking me in he started raping me?" The man across from you stiffened and he quickly pulled out a notebook. "You can start at last year please." So after dragging in a deep and shaky breath you did, telling him how every night he would slip into your room and pin you to the bed sometimes you struggled so hard he would choke you until you passed out, other times you were too tired or weak from not sleeping and eating that you couldn't fight. You described it in detail having to choke back vomit a few times including when you told him about how he bent you over the table in front of his wife last week who didn't react before you finally got to last night and him coming back while you were trying to go to the roof for fresh air. You decided not to tell them about Robin knowing they would question why you hadn't told him what was happening to you. "He dragged me out of the bedroom into the living room, where he threw me to the ground and kept kicking me, I felt my ribs snap and my wrist, when he kicked my head my vision went blurry so when he dragged me to my feet and I couldn't see to just try and pull away I panicked and stabbed his shoulder. But I wasn't trying to kill him just get him to drop me." You finally stopped speaking your body shaking and tears streaming down your face which you reached up to wipe away wincing when you touched the black eye you had. Jacob's jaw was dropped open and he was staring at you blankly for a second before he cleared his throat. "Did they do a rape kit on you at the hospital?" You shook your head clenching your fists. "I tried to tell them but no one listened." He slid up from the table and burst out the door shouting leaving you alone again.</p><p>    When he came back an officer was behind him and he asked you to follow him. The officer led you down a side hallway to a makeshift infirmary where there was a doctor sitting on the stool waiting for you. She looked furious when you came in but she still smiled kindly at you. "Hop up here on the table for me please I'm going to do a rape kit." You nodded and once the door closed you followed her directions getting undressed and hopping onto the table. As she was swabbing inside you she frowned after pulling it out. "Do you know if he's been using a condom?" You shook your head and leaned forward slightly showing her your arm where you had birth control implanted. "They took me to get it the second day. I didn't.... I just went with it. I didn't know why." She nodded and finished your exam before leaving you to change back.</p><p>    You were back in the interrogation room waiting alone for over an hour when the lawyer came back in. He sank into the seat across from you and let out a soft sigh before smiling. "Obviously all the charges are dropped, now we can discuss you pressing charges against him." You shook your head automatically your breathing rushing and ribs beginning to hurt at the thought of it. He held up his hand in a calming manner and you dragged in as deep a breath as you could before he continued. "I can't make you but he deserves to be punished don't you think?" You stayed silent staring down at your wrapped arm other fist clenching on your lap until he let out a soft noise. "Well if you change your mind Mr. Wayne will let me know. In the mean time you should know they will no longer be able to care for children." You sagged in relief your head nearly dropping to touch the table before you shot back up. "I'm sorry did you say Mr. Wayne would let you know? How would he know if I changed my mind?" Jacob raised his eyebrow and pulled out a piece of paper sliding it across to you where you could see your name and intent to foster on it as well as Bruce Wayne's signature. You felt your mouth drop open as you stared down at the paper. He cleared his throat and offered you a pen and you realized it was something that required your signature as well because it wasn't through the system. After a minutes hesitation you signed the paper pushing it back towards him before you could think about it too much.</p><p>Damian's pov</p><p>    You could see her lean forward and sign the paper and you felt yourself sag slightly in relief. Father's hand came down and rested on your shoulder, when you glanced back at him he looked as sick as you felt. He had tried to get you to leave the room when she started describing what had been happening to her but you stubbornly stayed and part of you wished you hadn't. But as you watched her lay her head on the table in front of her the hand in her cast flexing with a groan you felt your heart break for her. Father cleared his throat after a minute of silence and you tilted your head questioning but not removing your eyes from her slumped form. "Alfred is almost there, he's going to bring her home. You should go upstairs and get some sleep." You opened your mouth to argue but his hand on your shoulder encouraged you to lift to your feet. "I promise you, she'll be okay, you need your rest and so will she." With a sigh you climbed from the chair and headed towards the stairs pausing at the bottom. "Father..." You called softly getting a hum in return. "Thank you." He raised his head in surprise but you were gone before he could comment.</p><p>    You made your way to your bedroom to find Titus laying on his bed in the corner of your room. He lifted his head when you walked in and let out a groan in greeting. You sighed and once you were sitting on the bed he raised himself to his feet and padded over to you. Leaning forward and burying your face in your neck had your side twinging painfully but you ignored it whispering into his fur instead. "What am I doing Titus? Please help me." He nudged you with his nose and licked a stripe up your face making you pull away with a groan. You laid back on the bed Titus quickly hopping up to join you and resting his head on your hand until you turned on your side and wrapped your arm around him quickly falling asleep.</p><p>Your pov</p><p>    You were ushered out of the station by the commissioner who handed you your backpack as soon as you were on the sidewalk. He lead you to a nice car where an older gentlemen was waiting. You bit your lip stumbling slightly until the commissioner rested his hand on your shoulder and it took a lot for you not to flinch back. "Bruce is a good man, a little lost some times but give him a chance." You nodded and followed him as he stepped forward once more introducing you to the man waiting. "Y/n this is Alfred, he's going to give you a ride home." You nodded and shook his hand when he offered it to you before sliding into the car when he opened the door for you your backpack going between your feet. Before the door closed you leaned out and met the commissioners eyes biting your lip slightly. "Thank you.... for everything." He nodded and pressed a card into your hand. "Call me if you need anything... even just to talk." You nodded and Alfred closed the door gently before shaking his hand and walking around the car to get in the drivers seat. He spoke kindly when you were a short distance away. "We should be home in about five minutes miss, Master Bruce would like to speak with you and then you can rest." You nodded trying to suppress a yawn feeling all the exhaustion from the past year hitting you at once. "Yes sir." You mumbled softly blinking rapidly to stay awake.</p><p>    You were led inside keeping a tight grip on your backpack and shaking your head as nicely as you could when Alfred offered to take it. You were brought into the dinning room where you recognized Bruce Wayne sitting at the table one hand gripping a cup of coffee the other a newspaper. He put it down when you walked in and met your eyes smiling kindly at you. "Hello y/n, I'm sorry I couldn't be the one to bring you home but I had a business meeting early this morning." You nodded your eyes dropping from his to stare at the floor, quickly sinking into the chair he told you to. As soon as you were sitting a full plate of food was placed in front of you and you glanced up to find Alfred smiling at you kindly. A glass of ice water was placed next to the plate as well and you stared at it longingly while your stomach growled. Mr. Wayne cleared his throat drawing your attention away from the food. "I'm sure you must be ready to collapse so after you eat I'll show you your room and then you can rest." Your stomach growled and you picked up your fork taking his words as permission to eat. He spoke again as you were taking small bites and you froze the fork nearly dropping out of your hands at his next words. "Tonight the whole family will be here for dinner to meet you and tomorrow we will be going to get things so you can decorate your room as you like." You swallowed the food that had started to get stuck in your throat and you glanced up before your eyes fell back to the table. "My room sir?" Your voice was quiet and you weren't sure he had heard you until he made a noise in the back of his throat. "Ugh just Bruce please. Yes, you can paint it how ever you like, you'll need a new desk and bookshelf. I'm sure there is more you will need. Alfred?" He called and you stiffened as you heard him appear behind you but kept your gaze down missing the look they exchanged over your head. "Are Y/n's thing's upstairs already?" You spoke up before he could biting your lip. "No sir, they are here with me. I just have this." You held up your backpack and he frowned before nodding almost to himself. "Very well the girls will love clothes shopping with you as well." Alfred cleared his throat and spoke softly shifting so he was to the side of you instead of behind before he asked. "Miss. Y/n would you like something else to eat?" You shook your head and glanced up at him eyes darting between the two quickly. "No thank you, this is Delicious. Thank you sir." Again they exchanged a glance but you missed it having resumed eating.</p><p>    Mr. Wayne led you upstairs slowly allowing you to take a look around each room until you were stopped in front of a door he opened for you. "Here is your room, my youngest son, Damian is right next door but I assume he's still sleeping. He's the only one who still lives at home but everyone tends to stop by whenever they want." You felt your body tense as you glanced at the door and realized there was no lock on it but you swallowed past it. He continued motioning around the room with out walking in. "You have your own bathroom through there and that's the closet. Perhaps we should get you a new bed as well." You shook your head as you sat down on it gingerly finding it the softest bed you had ever felt. "No please I like this one." He hummed and nodded making a face as you blinked back tears and he cleared his throat. "Get some rest, if you need anything just let Alfred know." You nodded and he left you alone closing the door behind him. You closed your eyes as you rested back on the bed letting out a sigh quickly falling asleep with out even turning so your feet were on the bed.</p><p>Damian's pov</p><p>    You heard the door next to you click shut gently and you slipped out of your bedroom to stand beside your father who was staring at the door as if it held the greatest mystery in the world. When you spoke your voice was quiet and he did a double take to find you standing next to him. "Is she alright father?" He frowned and motioned with his head away from her door. You fell into step with him and he kept silent until you reached the top of the stairs. "I'm not sure Damian. She's going to need patience and help, not you being rude to her. Do you understand that?" You had the decency to look ashamed and glanced down before nodding. "Yes father." He nodded and stopped at the foot of the stairs glancing back up. "Perhaps you can help her adjust before dinner tonight. I'm sure she could use it." You nodded and glanced back up the stairs only to find him walking away when you turned back. "That is if she doesn't try to run away first." He called over his shoulder making you tense at the thought.</p><p>    You were down in the cave training when every little sound above you had you losing focus. Eventually when you stumbled for the third time you made your way to the computer and pulled up the cameras for the entire property. You could see every entrance and exit as well as the garden. One of the cameras was placed so you could just see her window, from what you could see it was closed. Just as you were about to turn back to finish training you caught movement from her window, you froze watching as she pulled the curtains back and opened the window as far as she could. Your breath caught in your throat as her head came out the window and she looked down, you couldn't make out her face at the distance but it looked like she was thinking deeply. Cursing under your breath you smacked off the cameras and rushed up the stairs. Alfred caught you as you passed by the kitchen holding a plate. "Master Damian would you please bring this up to miss Y/n, she didn't eat much breakfast." You nodded thankful for the excuse and snatched the plate before rushing up the stairs.</p><p>    You were knocking on the door harder then you should have and you frowned when she didn't answer. You raised your fist to knock again but this time before you could hit the door more then once it opened and you took her in, her hair and her clothes were messed up making it look like she had been sleeping and you couldn't help but let out a soft noise as she tilted her head giving you a clear view of her black eye and the bruise around her throat. She swallowed and glanced up and down at you before griping the door tighter with the arm wrapped in a cast. You glanced down at yourself and cursed internally realizing you must look crazy to her. You let out a soft huff and held up the plate keeping your hands out of her space. "Pennyworth- Ah Alfred- asked me to bring this to you." You watched confusion flit across her face but she took the plate gingerly from you and looked down at it like it might bite her. "What's the matter you don't like it?" You knew you were frowning and you had to physically stop yourself from stepping towards her. Her head jerked up and she was quick to shake it clearing her throat once to speak. "No it's great. Thank you for bringing it to me.... Damian?" You nodded at the question in her voice and were opening your mouth to say something before you caught a glimpse of her window still open behind her. "You know there are easier ways to get outside if you want." She made a noise in the back of her throat and when you turned your head to meet her eyes again they were guarded and she quickly jerked her head down mumbling quietly. "I just wanted some fresh air." You nodded and swallowed your hand raising up to run through your hair. "Alright I'll see you later. It was uh nice to meet you Y/n." She blinked and her head lifted surprise evident on her face but you just walked away closing your bedroom door with a click before leaning against it and letting your head fall back to hit the door.</p><p>Your pov</p><p>    You were left in your doorway holding a plate of food in your hands and staring at his door. You heard the click of his door next to you and you turned back into the room placing the plate down on the bedside table before burying your head in your hands. After letting out a sigh you placed the sandwich and chips into a Ziploc bag you had in your backpack and stashed it away before making your way over to the window once more. Swallowing hard you closed it and wondered how long it would take before it would be blocked off. It took you another hour before you forced yourself to shower and change. You slipped down the stairs holding the plate tightly as you crept around. It took you another twenty minutes before you managed to find your way back to the table you ate at this morning.</p><p>    When you stumbled in you watched as Alfred glanced up from the mug he had in front of him and smile at you. "Miss y/n, how are you feeling?" You bit your lip and kept your eyes on the floor but spoke clearly. "Much better thank you. Thank you for lunch as well." He nodded and motioned to the seat across from him which you took with out hesitation. "Would you like to join me for a cup of tea? Or I can get you a coffee if you would like." You know you perked up slightly at the word coffee but you quickly tamped it down keeping your eyes down. "That's okay, thank you though." His eyes narrowed slightly but he didn't comment instead he simply motioned to the plate you still had. "I'll take that then." You handed it over not moving from the seat while he left. When he came back and placed a mug in front of you making you bite your lip as you saw it filled with coffee. He also placed cream and sugar in front of you. His voice was soft when he spoke next. "Miss y/n I would be happy to get you anything you would like to eat or drink. In fact and I don't normally do this you are welcome to help yourself in my kitchen." You nodded keeping your eyes down while you wrapped your hands around the mug.</p><p>    Before you could so much as thank him you heard a thump and a muttered curse before a body dropped into the chair next to you. You tensed and jerked slightly hissing when the hot coffee spilled and stung your hand not wrapped in the cast. Alfred frowned and quickly patted your hand dry with a napkin you hadn't even seen. "Are you alright miss y/n?" You nodded hastily mumbling your thanks when he pulled away. Alfred just sighed and shook his head before placing his hand on the body's shoulder next to you making him raise his head and blink tiredly at him. "Master Timothy this is miss y/n, could you kindly say hello before you collapse on her?" Your eyes widened and you slid as far away as you could on the chair you were in. His head jerked to you and you could see dark bags under his eyes before he mumbled a greeting. As he went to lower his head he caught a glimpse of your coffee and his eyes lit up. You could see he was about to reach over and snatch it before Alfred spoke a clear warning in his voice. "Master Timothy wait a moment and I will get you your own coffee." His hand froze halfway between the two of you and dropped to the table.</p><p>    Alfred was back with in a moment placing a mug in front of him and it was quickly snatched up and thrown back with only a grimace when he pulled away. Alfred let out a sigh and placed his hand gently on your shoulder. "I'm afraid I have a few things to do before dinner, will you be alright?" You nodded and managed to raise a small smile to your lips before your eyes fell to the table again. When he left the room was silent except for Timothy's even breathing next to you. After a minute he raised his head off the table and locked his eyes on your face blinking slowly. "Oh... hey... you aren't Alfred?" You shook your head and looked down at the coffee still in your mug, you had only taken a sip but he glanced down looking at it longingly. You pushed it closer to him raising your head slightly to meet his eyes before speaking quietly. "I think you need this more then me." He let out a content hum and snatched it before you could change your mind drinking this one more slowly then the last.</p><p>    You sat in the seat in silence long after he made an excuse to leave when suddenly you heard loud music coming from down the hall. After biting your lip painfully you climbed to your feet following the music. You found yourself hesitating at the door that was cracked open before reaching out and pushing it open the rest of the way. You could see you were clearly in a library or study and stretched out on a couch was a body, you could see only a mess of black hair with a white streak and boots hanging over the edge of the couch tapping along to the music. You bit your lip and let out a soft sound that had the body rolling off the couch and jumping to his feet. You swallowed and took an unintentional step back at his size. A hand came up and ran through his hair making the streak of white fall forward to rest on his forehead. "Hey.... Y/n right? I'm Jason." You swallowed and nodded and his other hand lifted letting you see a book held closed with his finger marking the page. "Oh hey I brought something for you." He stepped forward and you swallowed head having to tilt to watch him as he dug in a bag by the door you hadn't noticed. He popped up to his feet and held out two books to you making you flinch slightly. He cleared his throat and kept his hand still. "Bruce was told you like to read so I brought you these. I thought.... well I hoped you'd like them." He didn't drop his hand so you reached out and took them from him taking a glance down at the titles. His hand raised to run through his hair again and you tilted your head back to keep him in sight. "Do you.. do you want me to show you around or something?" You were quick to shake your head swallowing before speaking. "No it's okay. Thank you." He nodded and jerked his thumb over his shoulder. "Well I'll be here if you need anything." You spun on your heel and rushed out the room thankful it didn't take long for you to find your way back to the stairs.</p><p>Damian's pov</p><p>    You paused at the top of the stairs when you saw y/n sitting on the bottom step face buried in her hands. You were about to say something when Alfred the cat ran past you down the stairs to sit at her feet. He let out a soft meow looking up at her and she jerked up before seeing him and wiping her eyes with her sleeve. You watched as she reached out letting him smell her before smiling when he butted his head against her hand earning scratches behind his ears. You cleared your throat softly and watched her stiffen and turn her head to the side so she could see you. "Seem's like he likes you." She smiled then her attention drawn back to the cat who was batting at her hand gently. "He seems sweet, is he yours?" You took a few steps down pausing about halfway down before answering. "Yes, his name is Alfred. I named him after Pennyworth." She giggled at that and pushed him over onto his side playfully. "Alfred the cat. I like it. Are there other animals here?" You nodded even though she couldn't see before speaking again. "Several, I was about to take Titus, my dog, out for a walk would you like to join us?" You watched as she bit her lip and her hand stopped scratching at Alfred's ears earning another batting but she didn't seem to notice. "I wouldn't want to bother you." You waved your hand dismissively watching her carefully and dropping your hand to your side when she flinched. "I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want to. Why don't you go get your shoes on and I'll meet you in the kitchen." She nodded and flashed you a smile rushing up the stairs clutching two books to her chest Alfred following after her.</p><p>    You were waiting leaning against the counter in the kitchen when she walked in having thrown on a sweatshirt that was threadbare and sneakers that looked ready to fall apart. You frowned slightly and opened your mouth to say something but stopped when she froze in the doorway seeing Titus you watched as she swallowed once he raised to his feet and you were leaning down to catch his collar when she knelt down and held her hand out to him. He walked over and sniffed her slowly before licking at her hand. She let out a soft giggle and was burying her hands in his fur quickly. He pushed his way past her hands to lick her face and you caught a glimpse of a full smile lighting up her face. After a minute of watching her you cleared your throat and called softly to Titus before he knocked her over. "Titus come." You walked to the door and held it open for both of them frowning slightly when he pressed up against her knee nudging at her to keep her moving and rubbing his head.</p><p>    After a short walk you stopped and pulled out a ball holding it out to her and watched as she glanced down at Titus who had sat at her feet his tail already wagging. "He won't go after it unless you tell him to. Go ahead throw it for him." She nodded and holding the ball awkwardly in her broken arm she managed to throw it a alright distance. Her voice was quiet when she told Titus to go but he took off spraying her with dirt and grass when he ran back and dropped it for her. A few more throws and she was flinching so you fought Titus for the ball sending it much further then she had and making a small grin flash over her lips when he took off and leapt in the air to catch it. You couldn't help but smiling yourself as you watched happiness flash over her face.</p><p>    You could see out of the corner of your eye she was starting to get tired as she slowed and you lead her without a word to a patch of trees. You sat on the ground your back against the tree and watched as she hesitated before Titus nudged her gently and she sank to the ground beside you. Titus flopping down and resting his head on her lap yawning when she started scratching behind his ears. "Traitor." You mumbled under your breath at him but he just huffed and looked up at her sadly when she stopped giggled rising to her lips. You had a small smile on yours at the sound but she wasn't looking too distracted in looking around. "You know I think Titus and Alfred would enjoy having someone besides me to play with." She turned to you then and flashed you a smile that had your heart clenching in your chest and you had to swallow it down. "Really? You don't mind?" You shook your head and when she ducked her head you had to clench your fist to stop from reaching over and lifting her chin. She whispered her thanks before burying her face in Titus' neck. You shifted slightly raising your knee and draping your arm over it both of you sitting in silence for a while.</p><p>    You had let your eyes fall closed but they snapped open when she shifted her arm going to wrap around her waist breath hitching slightly. "Are you alright?" You asked her concerned. She nodded and waved you off before explaining. "Just moved wrong. I'm alright." You nodded but kept your eyes on her until she cleared her throat and changed the subject. "I meet two of your brothers... uh Jason and Timothy." You nodded and suppressed a smile before it quickly turned to a frown. "I apologize if they were rude to you." She was quickly shaking her head and her arm dropped from around her waist other hand coming to pick at the edge of the cast. "No they were very nice. Jason gave me some books to read. I didn't... I didn't tell anyone I like to read." You shrugged and glanced at her. "Father has his sources. I'm sure he told Todd." You watched her face show confusion before you could explain it smoothed out. Titus inched closer huffing at her and she stopped picking at her cast to pet him again.</p><p>    You had fallen back into a comfortable silence when she shifted again and you heard her let out a soft noise. You didn't open your eyes this time just let out a quiet humming noise. "Can I ask you something?" You shrugged knowing she would feel it from where her shoulder was pressed against yours and she hesitated staying silent for so long you opened your eyes to see if she left only to find her fingernails digging into her palms. You frowned and reached over gently smoothing your hands over hers to make her release, she jumped at your touch but she didn't pull back or move away so you let your hand linger over hers for a moment before pulling away. "Mr. Wayne... He talked about decorating my room, getting a desk and new clothes. He does know my birthday is in a few months right?" You let out a soft hum of agreement before nodding. "Yes I'm sure he does." You swallowed thinking about how you both knew but said nothing waiting until she spoke again. "Isn't he... I mean I'll be eighteen, out of the system." You frowned fully then and turned your body towards her this time you did reach out and touch her chin but you didn't force her to look at you, she raised it on her own and locked eyes with you. "He's not going to kick you out just because you turn eighteen. You can stay here as long as you like. I'm eighteen and I'm still here." She shook her head and gave you a little rueful smile. "I don't think that it's exactly the same thing. Besides I'm sure I won't last that long anyway." She had started to stand and brush her pants off and you caught her wrist in your hand as gently as you could freezing her so she couldn't pull away. "Do you want to leave?" She shook her head sadly and pulled away her breath coming out in a hiss when you tightened briefly before jerking away. "It doesn't matter what I want." You went to say more but she turned and walked away Titus quickly leaping up and pressing his side against her leg gently.</p><p>Your pov</p><p>    You made your way through the backyard and hesitated at the door to the kitchen glancing back over you shoulder. You couldn't even see where you had left Damian and you frowned down at Titus who just tilted his head at you until you sighed and pushed your way into the kitchen not surprised to find Alfred there standing by the stove. "Did you enjoy your walk with master Damian?" He was smiling kindly at you and you nodded starting to walk through before you paused. "Is there.... can I do anything to help?" He quickly shook his head at your offer. "No thank you, I'm all set. I'll send someone to get you when it's time for dinner." You nodded and left him with your thanks Titus following you up the stairs and into the bedroom.</p><p>    You were sitting on the bed crossed legged reading one of the books a while later with Titus resting his head on your lap when a knock came at the door. You glanced down to see him jump off the bed and cross to the door whining at it. You swallowed and slid off the bed crossing to it slowly. When you opened the door Damian stood there hand poised to knock again. He cleared his throat and dropped his hand after running it through his hair. "I uh... Father asked me to bring you down so you could meet everyone before dinner." You swallowed and shoved your shaking hands into your pockets glancing down at yourself frowning. Before you could say anything he spoke again his voice softer then you've ever heard it and for a second you tilted your head thinking it sounded familiar before shaking it off. "They aren't all that bad. I'll be there too." You felt your lips quirk up slightly and reached down to pat Titus gently on the head. When you spoke you were quiet and when Damian didn't react for a moment you thought he hadn't heard. "I think you are the one who worries me the most." When you glanced back over your shoulder after you spoke and realized he wasn't following you found him frozen by your door a frown on his face and he looked deeply offended. You quickly tried to backtrack and made your way over to him stopping in front of him. "I'm sorry I was just kidding. I didn't mean-" He cut you off with a shake of his head and brushed passed you. You flinched as he stomped down the stairs and raised your hand up to slap your forehead before ignoring the pain it you raced after him.</p><p>Damian's pov</p><p>    You paused briefly when she rushed to catch up to you and you watched out of the corner of you eye as she wrapped her arm around her waist flinching as she dragged in a shaky breath. You came to a stop when she stumbled and you shot out your hand to catch her arm when she nearly fell forward. She froze at your touch and you frowned before turning towards her to find her eyes locked on your shoes a red mark on her forehead, you reached up and gently brushed your fingers over it expecting her to jerk back but she remained frozen. "Y/n..." You trailed off your voice cracking slightly and her eyes bounced briefly up to your before back down. You watched as she swallowed hard and you let your fingers trail down her cheek gently as you could but she still flinched as you brushed past her black eye. Opening your mouth to say something you were cut off by father shouting both yours and her names. While you thought she was stiff before at the sound of your fathers shout her back went ramrod straight and you could see panic in her eyes quickly become smothered by a blank mask. Your tongue darted out to lick your lips but she just turned on her heel and grabbed your wrist pulling you down the stairs behind her.</p><p>    You didn't miss that as she dragged you towards the sounds of voices her grip on your wrist also kept you behind her. You wanted to interrupt, to stop her, make her look at you but you couldn't your voice wasn't coming out. When you finally came to a stop by the dinning room she looked back at you waiting until you motioned to go inside before she moved and even then you watched as she kept herself in front of you. You were a good head taller then her but she held herself up straight and spoke up as soon as you entered the room instantly apologizing. "I'm sorry for keeping Damian. I was.... I asked him for help unpacking." You narrowed your eyes at the blatant lie but before you could call her out on it you went to move around her to sit and her hand shot back stopping you in your tracks. You jerked your head up to lock eyes with your father confusion hiding in his own just as much as yours until he motioned towards the seats by the two of you. "It's alright, please sit." Only once he asked did she move her hand and allow you to sit before sinking into the seat next to you.</p><p>Your pov</p><p>    Once you sank into the seat next to Damian you couldn't stop yourself from glancing around as the room slowly got quieter when Mr. Wayne cleared his throat. He stood and you swallowed eyes dropping to the table as he did. "I understand you met Jason and Tim earlier. This is Dick, Barbra, Steph and Cass. Obviously you already know Damian." You nodded and raised your eyes slightly to glance at each one he indicated without meeting their eyes. Mr. Wayne cleared his throat once more and started to walk around the table towards you and you stiffened before you felt a hand tap your arm gently. Turning your head you found Damian frowning at you and you shook your head slightly before stopping and squeezing your eyes shut as he made it around the table to pat your shoulder gently. "Welcome home y/n. I hope you like it here." Everyone else chimed in and you bit your lip thanking him quietly.</p><p>    Before anything else could be said Alfred started coming in with plates loaded with food. You closed your eyes when your stomach growled loudly at the smell and felt your face heat when Dick who was sitting across from you chuckled softly. "Don't worry y/n Alfred's food does that to all of us." You shot him what you hoped looked like a grateful smile but you could tell it fell flat when he frowned briefly before you were all distracted by plates being passed around. You expected each plate to pass over you but after the first time you stared blankly at the plate Damian was trying to hand to you he let out a huff and scooped something from each dish onto your plate leaving you staring down at fuller plate then you had ever seen.</p><p>    As the chatter rose around the room along with the scraping of forks you stared down at the plate in front of you waiting for a hand to come out and take it away. Damian looked over at you and saw you weren't moving so he nudged you gently making you nearly jump out of the chair. Mr. Wayne cleared his throat a few times before the chatter died down enough for him to be heard. "Y/n I forgot to ask earlier but seeing as it's the middle of the school year I wasn't sure if you wanted to continue going to your school or I can see about enrolling you at Gotham Academy to finish out the year with Damian." You felt your face heat up as shame over took you and you had to swallow around the lump in your throat before you could answer him. "I... haven't been to school this year." Your eyes bore holes into the table beneath you as the forks around you stopped before Tim cleared his throat. "Hey if you want we can get you a laptop and you can finish online." You heard Damian snap something beside you and you flinched when he hit the table before Mr. Wayne snapped back at him sharply. You heard him drag in a breath next to you to continue arguing when your hand shot out gripping his arm where it rested on the table and spoke up stopping him before he could say anything else and drawing Mr. Wayne's eyes to you. "I would like that if it's not too much trouble." He nodded and sagged a little in his chair the quick ending to the fight brewing obviously surprising him. "There are placement test's too so you don't have to start over." Tim spoke drawing your eyes and you nodded with a small smile.</p><p>    Dinner continued with out another incident and but it took a few minutes for you to snatch your hand off of Damian's arm face heating up when Dick chuckled once again as you lowered your head and placed them under the table. You stared at the food left on your plate wishing you could keep eating but too nervous. As forks started to scrape empty plates you stayed as still as you could until Alfred stood and started clearing plates. You jumped to your feet and began to help him silently placing them in the sink before he could protest. You could hear the room next door grow quiet but you tried to ignore it and the twisting in your stomach. When you walked back into the room Damian motioned to the seat next to him once again. But before you could sit Mr. Wayne spoke up ending the night. "I'm sure y/n that you are still tired, tomorrow is a busy day perhaps you should head to bed." You nodded and took the dismissal for what it was shooting Damian a warning glance before you could stop yourself.</p><p>Damian's pov</p><p>    The room was silent until long after she had to be up in her room, even then when Dick spoke his voice was hushed. "Why'd she grab you like that?" You shrugged and glanced at the door before down at the arm that was still tingling where she had touched. Jason was the one who answered for you and you felt your heart twist at the thought. "She was warning him to stop. Bruce was getting pissed so she stopped the argument and took the attention away from him." You heard a pained noise and were surprised to realize it came from you. Father spoke quietly then his voice wavering slightly. "Jason I... What can we do for her?" You glanced up then to find him shaking his head sadly before he met your eyes. "All we can do is give her time, let her adjust to us and learn to trust us." You opened your mouth to say something but he spoke again looking directly at you making sure you were listening. "If she doesn't trust us we can't help her." You closed your mouth and nodded looking down at the table again.</p><p>    Before you made your way down to the cave you went up the stairs to check on her. When you stopped by her door the room was silent and dark. Before you could knock you heard a meow at your feet, you glanced down to see Alfred sitting by the door looking up at it. Looking closer you realized Titus was there as well. You smiled down at them before knocking softly. It took a moment before the door was pulled open and before you could say anything Alfred and Titus pushed passed you and into the cracked door. You motioned to where they disappeared inside her room before speaking. "Sorry to bother you but it looked like they wanted in. If you don't want them in there I can get them out." She shook her head glancing back into the room. "No that's okay... they can stay.... If you don't mind." You shook your head and inched closer so you were leaning on her door jamb. She swallowed and looked down before sliding slightly over. "Do you want to come in?" She asked surprising you and you shook your head with a slight frown. "I can't... I have somethings to do but thanks." You had turned back towards the stairs when she called out softly. "Good night Damian." You turned back and reached up tucking her hair behind her ear gently with a smile. "Good night y/n, welcome home." You backed away slowly waiting until she closed her door with a soft click to turn and jog down the stairs.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>